


Monarch of the Acheron

by Teought



Category: The Mechanisms (Band), Ulysses Dies at Dawn - The Mechanisms (Album)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Gift Art, Minor Body Horror, Smoking, The Acheron, image description included!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teought/pseuds/Teought
Summary: In a dimly lit room, you see them- Hades, lord of the Acheron.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: The Mechscord Winter Gift Exchange





	Monarch of the Acheron

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starryeyes1312](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyes1312/gifts).



> Gift art for Moss!
> 
> This was really fun to draw and I'm super proud of how it turned out! I hope you like it!!

.

_[ **Image ID:** A digital painting of Ashes O'Reilly as Hades, a Black person with long, wavy, red hair, and dramatic eyeliner. They are wearing a black, half unbuttoned, dress shirt, red pants, and knee-high boots, as well as a purple sash draped over their shoulder and tied around their waist. Ashes is sitting on a golden throne with purple velvet, made to look like Cerberus, surrounded by computer towers with brains inside of them. They are holding a long cigarette with orange sparks and smoke coming out of it. **End ID** ]_


End file.
